An Unwritten Future
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Neville Longbottom has a crush on a special someone, but his dead mother doesn't exactly approve. Will a mysterious encounter with her change his mind? In this alternate universe where Hogwarts is just an ordinary prep school, one with no magic, anything can happen. NL/LL, One-shot. Longer summary inside.


**Summary**

In an alternate world where Hogwarts is just an elite private academy with no magic, Neville Longbottom is at the bottom of his class. While intelligent people like Hermione Granger force the Hogwarts Private Academy staff to create more advanced classes, Neville is attending classes for first-years despite being a third-year student. Neville is studying in the Hogwarts library when he eyes his crush, Luna Lovegood. Will a supernatural conversation with his long-passed mother change his mind about the carefree Luna Lovegood or will love blossom between the two? AU, One-shot. Enjoy.

Neville was reading in the Hogwarts Private Academy library. He was chosen to be a student there because he was a pureblood, meaning both sides of his ancestors had attended Hogwarts Private Academy. The only problem seemed to be his lack of intelligence, his inability to pass a course, and his stunning hobby of causing panicked faculty meetings as they decide what to do with him.

Whenever Neville's eyes rose, his eyes fell on the super smart Hermione Granger. She was chosen in a lottery by Headmaster Dumbledore and others, and she was probably the best choice they ever made when choosing students whose families had never attended Hogwarts Private Academy before. While Neville had them wondering how to pass through such a failure, Hermione forced them to create new advanced courses to accommodate her exceptional abilities. Neville was happy for her; they shared a common house and could help out the larger unit together, whenever Neville finally got something right.

But he wasn't happy with her right now. He was stuck reading _Hogwarts: A History_ to see who the founders were, why they chose to be represented by certain colors and animals, and all of the other fine details Neville should know but could never really memorize. Hermione already had the book memorized before attending Hogwarts, but Neville was stuck in History for First Years' despite being a third-year student.

A laugh filled the air. Neville looked up with a light smile. He knew that laugh very well; it was the laugh of Luna Lovegood, second-year. He eyed her lightly as she sat calmly next to Hermione, a firm smile on her lips. She and Hermione were in Advanced Calculations together, a new math course the school had to create to accommodate their genius students. Their books spilled over the table, their notes clashing in a pile of notebook paper.

Neville sighed with a smile; he liked this girl and he liked her a lot.

_You'll never be able to have her, Neville_, a voice called, making Neville jump so quickly that he dropped his book. He looked around, wondering if anyone saw, before he picked up the book. He still looked around, trying to find the source, but he saw no one. _Neville, open the book again_, the voice sighed with contempt. Neville did, revealing a middle-aged woman, a woman he'd never formally met enough to remember—his mother.

"What are you doing in there? How are you doing that? Mum, you're making me look crazy!" Neville hissed in a hushed whisper, pressing the book against his face. His mother smiled gently, reaching from the book to caress his cheek. Neville rested the book in his lap, rubbing his cheek.

_I've been acting as your guardian angel for years, Neville. When you fell from the window, I changed the wind to help you fall more gently, creating a leaf pile to cushion your fall. I help you find things by putting them under your bed, even that disgusting pet toad of yours,_ she smiled, sighing after a light laugh. _I love you more than you'll ever know, Neville, and just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't help you. Now, back to what I was saying: You'll never be able to have her, Neville._

"Who? What are you talking about, Mum?" Neville muttered, his lips barely moving as he spoke directly into the book's spine. To an outsider, he just looked like he was reading intently, not speaking with a spirit through a history novel.

_Luna Lovegood is a beautiful girl, Neville, but she's a free spirit. She's only thirteen but I can sense that about her. You're fourteen and I don't see your attitude changing to accommodate her needs. You should be prepared for rejection, Neville. I love you, but I can tell that about her. You could fight something to the death in her honor, but she'd still skip off to some foreign land with no notice, probably telling you after she came back. It's a ridiculous life. Save yourself the trouble._

"Who says I want a life with her, Mum? We're too young to navigate the halls after ten o'clock, but you think I'm preparing for marriage? You're mad, Mum, absolutely mad!" Neville whispered sharply. He was starting to get glances now, so he moved into one of the private study rooms nearby. Luna watched him go; Neville felt himself blush.

_Well you have to face rejection young or it shatters the heart. I can't see that happen to you, Neville, not after the life you've had,_ she sighed, looking up to her son with a frown. _I love you so much, taken from you too early or not. Your Gran does a lot for you, but I've had to help too often. I won't ever stop that, even if your young heart wants to fight me._

"I just think she's pretty, Mum. I'd never have the courage to ask her out, and why would she choose me? She takes advanced courses two years ahead of my actual year. I take classes two levels below my actual year. It could never work! I'm not smart enough for her."

_It's never about intelligence, Neville Longbottom. If love wants to blossom, it will find you no matter how smart or how not-smart you are. You could fall in love with a rock, and no one would ever be able to talk you out of it because that's how love works. You have no control; your hands are tied before Cupid's arrow ever leaves its quiver, let alone his bow._

"You're making me feel pretty bad, Mum. If I fall for Luna, so be it. I need to study now. Can I have my book back?" Neville asked, his head low.

_Oh dear, I did hurt you,_ she smiled sympathetically. _That wasn't my intention, son. I just wanted to warn you about what could happen if you fall for a girl like her. I think she's beautiful. She'd be lucky to have such a handsome boy like you. Never change, be good, and…there's a chart on page 375 with all the answers. I added it myself. I hope the editors won't mind,_ she chuckled.

Her image faded from the page as a knock sounded at the door. Neville opened it to see Hermione and Luna, their books and papers cradled in their hands. Ron Weasley's older brothers were being loudly reprimanded just outside the library for setting off firecrackers in the teacher's lounge again. Neville grinned, letting the girls into the study room.

"We can always count on your being kind, Neville," Luna smiled, spreading out her books and pages neatly. Hermione did the same across from her, but only Luna left room for Neville. "I hope you don't mind us studying with you. We have a difficult exam in a few hours. I see that you do too," she grinned, pointing to the book. "That's a lovely chart they've added."

"He must have the latest edition. Now, will you help me with this formula?" Hermione begged. Neville blush; he felt like Hermione was coming between his and Luna's lovely conversation, but then he realized they cherished studying. He should be more diligent himself; he copied down the chart, writing it over and over on a long piece of paper.

An hour later, he looked up to find himself alone with Luna. He was so entrapped by his own work to see that Hermione had left…and that Luna was watching him, her eyes darting to his every movement, a light smile on her face.

"How long have you been doing that?" Neville asked with a light chuckle. Luna blushed vividly; she looked like a tomato with blonde features, making Neville laugh.

"Oh stop, it's not funny!" she laughed. "Okay, it is. I was watching you because you fascinate me. There's something about you…. You're smarter than you seem. They just don't ask for information the way you remember it."

"How can you tell?" Neville asked. To his knowledge, he and Luna had never shared a class, but he might be wrong.

"Hermione showed me this test you took with Professor McGonagall. She's the toughest English professor in the whole of English-speaking schools, counting universities. She gave you a top grade on a test Hermione didn't score perfectly in. She felt guilty about having the test, saying you dropped it ahead of her on the stairs. She couldn't resist because she didn't know you were that smart. Then I remembered a study I read for psychology. A lot of people are more intelligent than scoring can warrant because they learn and compute differently. You fit in that category. You must think the way Professor McGonagall thinks," Luna smiled.

Neville thought about what Luna was telling him. He did have that problem: He made top marks in English and horticulture, but in courses like history and math, he failed with miserable scores. But when he changed history teachers to his current teacher, he did better.

"It makes so much sense," Neville smiled. "Do…do you think you could help me study for the classes I have trouble with? I could really use your help with chemistry. Professor Snape and I seem to speak different languages."

Luna smiled and giggled, "I have that problem too, but I never mind helping such a kind soul as you."

Neville smiled, gathering his things as a bell tolled through the school. It was time for his history course and her Advanced Calculations course. They wished each other luck, parting ways. But Neville could feel two spirits with him: His watchful mother and Luna's guardian angel. He smiled; he couldn't help it.

_Three years later…_

Luna smiled as Neville showed her his diploma. It was just after the closing ceremonies, and families of the graduating students wandered the grounds. But most were inside because of the June heat, leaving Luna and Neville alone to cuddle at the lake. Her white dress wrapped around Neville like a cool cloud. He contemplated stripping out of his graduation robes and diving into the lake with her, taking her in his arms and swimming for hours. But he knew they wouldn't do that, not today.

"I'm thinking of going to India to study rather than stay for my seventh year. I've done enough with this school, and I'm sure they'd allow me to leave a term early. Hermione was able to," Luna said, leaning back. She was now laying on Neville's chest, snuggling her head into his shoulder. "I wish you could come with me, Neville, but you shouldn't turn down that horticulture position. You could have a great future in the subject. You may even return here to teach," Luna smiled, looking up to him. "Isn't that exciting?" she asked. He nodded with a light smile.

"Do you promise to write me?" he questioned. She nodded. "Will you come back every few years to see me?" he questioned. She sighed, thinking. "Luna, I was only joking. Your letters will get me through. While I'd love to visit you, I don't mind going to you. It could help me see the world and get away from my rut."

"I like your ruts, Neville," Luna said, snorting with laughter. They'd been in a studying rut for the last two weeks, holing up in study rooms for extensive study sessions, stopping only to go to the restroom or share a short kiss. "I can do that for you, Neville. I love you, and that will never change, no matter where I am," she said, playing with the amulet on her neck. Neville found it the previous summer while cleaning his gran's attic. He had the feeling that it was planted by his mother, but he couldn't be sure.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you more!" Luna squealed, wrapping her arms around his strong neck to lift herself high enough to kiss him. Their lips met gently, filling her with butterflies. She sank down heavily, a wide smile on her face. "I'll write every day when I leave. I…I have a ticket for two days from now."

"We'll make the most of our time together. You can meet my gran since I've already met your father. We can eat at the restaurant we've wanted to see since Hermione found it," Neville smiled. Luna's eyes were focused on the blue skies and the white clouds floating across it. He'd lost her. "You have other plans?"

"We make the most of tonight, watching the sun set over the lake, the moon rise above us. We'll sleep in the moonlight, letting it caress us. Tomorrow, you'll leave for your brief holiday with your gran before your training starts. And…I'll go to the harbor to take a ship to Italy, then I'll fly from there to India in a few days," Luna whispered. "I'm sorry; I should've told you sooner."

Neville smiled, holding her tighter, "That's who you are, Luna. I understand, and I love you. I hope you have an amazing time."

"You're not mad that we can't get married right away?" she asked. He shook his head; he could never be mad with such a goddess that is Luna Lovegood. "I'm glad to be with someone so understanding," she smiled. "My mother came to me a few years ago. I didn't mention it because it was so strange, like my lamp was talking to me," she giggled. "She warned me I couldn't be with someone like you because I was so free-spirited. I'd ruin them for life, tormenting their heart and shattering it. I told her that would never happen if you ever asked me out, and she took my word for it," Luna smiled, looking up to Neville. "You aren't reacting as strangely as I thought you would. Why is that?"

"My mother did the same thing," he grinned. The two burst into laughter.

It echoed across the grounds, filling nearby people with joy. The looked onto the couple: the beautiful girl with light features and the handsome man who was tall and strong. They became as happy as they were, especially when they started chasing each other around the grassy grounds. Luna kicked off her shoes, making her faster, but still not as fast as Neville. He lifted her up in an embrace, their lips meeting. Onlookers smiled. They silently wondered what their life would be like after Hogwarts, when the two left the grounds to pursue their own dreams. Their futures were unwritten, but onlookers didn't care. They smiled, happy to see such true love in such a troubling world.

~End


End file.
